


Cigars and Other Interactions

by Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time/pseuds/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time
Summary: Short stories of the many interactions between Crocodile and Doflamingo.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile and Doflamingo share a smoke.

It was oddly cold that night. The moon was full, it practically illuminated the entirety of the city just on its own. The stars were almost as bright, though the few clouds in the sky dimmed them.

_'Not a bad view.'_ Crocodile was smoking a cigar on one of the many balconies of the castle. He was starting to feel thankful he dropped by- though he's sure that if he didn't, he wouldn't have heard the end of it.

"I told you it's beautiful." Doflamingo was standing in the doorway, connecting the balcony to his bedroom.

"It's fine." Crocodile was leaning on the stone railing, overlooking the scenery. Doflamingo was smiling, as he always did.

"You're no fun, you know that right?" The younger man made his way next to Crocodile, sitting on the wall just beside him.

"You're quite irritating, you know that right?" Crocodile took a long drag, laughing a little as he exhaled.

"Don't act like you didn't just come here to see me." Doflamingo looked over his shoulder to see the view. "If I was really such a nuisance you'd be gone by now."

"Trust me when I say I wish I was." Crocodile looked at Doflamingo, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're quite lively! Did you have a couple drinks while I wasn't looking or are you actually smiling?" Doflamingo took the cigar out of Crocodile's mouth.

"I'm not smiling." Crocodile's expression changed to a more regular one, that being similar to a scowl. Crocodile grabbed Doflamingo's arm in an attempt to stop him from taking his cigar.

"For you, it's a smile." Doflamingo leaned in close to Crocodile's face. Crocodile didn't move, he held the same expression as before.

"If you want to smoke, get your own cigar. You live here, I'm sure you have plenty." Crocodile was unamused by Doflamingo's attempt to rattle him.

"You're right, Croco, I do have cigars, but they're not half as good as yours." Doflamingo tilted his head ever so slightly. "What if I gave you a kiss for it?"

"Don't even think about it." Crocodile was used to the teasing, he was practically desensitized to it by this point, but romantic advances were another thing entirely. He wasn't fond of much physical affection, but that never stopped Doflamingo.

"You're right, there should be no thoughts about it." Doflamingo attempted to kiss Crocodile, which only resulted in the other man practically breaking his back to get away. In the process of this, Crocodile let go of Doflamingo's arm.

"Just have it." Crocodile was ashamed to admit his defeat, but he wasn't going to let Doflamingo kiss him just for a cigar.

"You're so easy." Doflamingo laughed, taking a long drag.

"Don't push your luck." Crocodile sighed, repositioning himself. He considered going back inside and getting another cigar from his jacket, but he decided it was best if he didn't. He wasn't supposed to smoke at night anyways, it was a bad habit that often kept him from sleeping.

"Don't act so upset, I'm going to give it back." Doflamingo handed the cigar back after another long drag.

"I'd rather not." Crocodile shook his head. Doflamingo was confused at his refusal.

"Now you're just making me feel bad."

"And whose fault is that?" Crocodile looked at Doflamingo. The younger man's smile was gone, his expression was one of slight confusion and irritation. It was a fun sight.

"Fine." Doflamingo took the cigar back in his mouth. Both men were silent for only a few minutes.

"I'm going to go."

"I thought you were staying the night?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile. He had already walked inside.

"No, I'm busy." Crocodile put his shirt back on along with his jacket, they had been taken off not many hours ago.

"That's a shame… is there any way I could convince you to stay?" Doflamingo looked rather solemn.

"I'm surprised you haven't already tried." Crocodile adjusted his collar.

"I'm trying to be more considerate." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Good for you." Crocodile walked back out to the balcony. Doflamingo smiled, the cigar still in his mouth.

"You should visit again, preferably during the day so I could properly entertain you."

"Maybe." Crocodile took the cigar out of Doflamingo's mouth, taking a long drag before blowing it in the younger man's face. "Goodnight." Doflamingo laughed.

"Goodnight, Croco."


	2. Alligator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile is trying to enjoy dinner when a certain someone decides to stop by.

It was a long day. It had gone by quickly, and before Crocodile even knew it, the sun had set and the day was over. He had just gotten back home, that being at his casino. While Crocodile probably would've preferred living in a more isolated and calm place, he only really slept there. It made things much simpler staying there.

_ 'Time to relax,' _ It was a nice feeling sitting down at his desk. The aquarium walls let in just enough light for Crocodile to see clearly, and the blue hue overlaying his office was a rather nice plus. At first he was hesitant in installing a room surrounded by water, but in the end he couldn't think of working in a place without it. He had grown quite fond of it, especially with the view it gave. Crocodile just had dinner prepared, it was one of the few meals he properly sat down to eat alone. Just as he began to eat, he soon stopped only a few bites into his meal.

"What do you want?" Crocodile sighed, setting his fork down to rub his temple.

"I was starting to think you'd never notice me." A familiar- yet quite irritating- laugh came from behind him. "You didn't bother to scan the room when you came in, just sat down with such a relieved expression on your face. I didn't even think you could look relieved, Croco." Doflamingo had made his way to the right of Crocodile, now visible.

"Just state your business. It's been a long day, and frankly I don't really have the patience to deal with you." Crocodile hadn't expected the company, he never saw Doflamingo outside of arranged meetings. He was surprised at the lack of notice, if Doflamingo hadn't been lucky, Crocodile might've not even been there that day.

"No H _ ello _ ?  _ How are you _ ? Not even a _ , You look rather nice today _ ?" Doflamingo smiled, sitting down in the chair across from Crocodile.

"You don't look nice." Crocodile folded his napkin. "I actually don't recall a single time you looked  _ nice _ ."

"Now you're just being mean." Doflamingo laughed, leaning on the desk. "I'll cut right to the chase, I'm staying the night here."

"And why is that?"

"I was on the way back home and wanted to drop by, what's the problem in that?"

"The problem is you coming here to bother me when I'm working."

"Isn't it after hours? I thought you only worked on a schedule."

"I do, but you don't know the schedule."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if you did, you would know that right now I'm busy." Crocodile gritted his teeth. Doflamingo laughed.

"Busy with what? Eating? I wouldn't really use dinner as an excuse to get out of things, I thought you were more professional than that, Croco." Doflamingo leaned further on Crocodile's desk, "What are you even eating?"

"What do you think I'm eating?" Crocodile rested his head on his palm, he was curious if Doflamingo would actually be able to guess correctly.

"It looks like chicken." Doflamingo looked at Crocodile with a smile, "but it isn't, is it?"

"You tell me." Crocodile found this amusing. He wasn't eating chicken, he was eating alligator, but Doflamingo didn't know that.

"Is it a fish? Seaking?" Doflamingo reached over and grabbed the plate, pulling it towards him. He was looking at the plate carefully, but his expression showed he was still confused.

"No." Crocodile was smiling. While he would never say it out loud, Doflamingo looked rather cute when confused. Most of the time, when Doflamingo was confused that confusion would quickly turn into irritation, but that wasn't the case here.

"I know what it is, right? It's not some random animal I've never heard of?" Doflamingo grabbed the fork and tried the food. He chewed it slowly, clearly not enjoying it. "This is disgusting. Why is it so chewy?"

"It's alligator." Crocodile laughed.

" _ Alligator _ ?? Isn't that a little cannibalistic?" Doflamingo smiled. "You are so odd sometimes, Croco."

" _ I'm _ odd?" Crocodile was still laughing, his face almost red. This was something that didn't happen often. While Crocodile does laugh on occasion, it's more of a light chuckle than anything. This was a  _ real _ laugh, and Doflamingo was surprised to hear it, let alone see Crocodiles expression.

"Well I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself." Doflamingo slid the plate back over. "You should laugh more." Crocodile shook his head.

"I'm not laughing." He put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to calm down. Crocodile's laughter turned to more soft chuckles.

"And I'm not smiling." Doflamingo leaned back in his chair, his smile widening.

"Now, are you done?" Crocodile looked at Doflamingo.

"Done with what? Entertaining you?" Doflamingo tilted his head, "Why don't we go get  _ real _ food? My treat." Crocodile thought about the offer only for a moment.

"Only if you leave me alone after." Crocodile stood up from his desk, putting on his jacket. Doflamingo followed suit.

"You have yourself a deal, Croco."


	3. Pool Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo tries to get Crocodile in the pool.

"I'm not getting in." Crocodile was sitting under one of the many umbrella covered tables next to the pool, still dressed in his normal attire from the day before.

"Come on, Croco! You said you'd come to the pool with me, I thought you were a man of your word?" Doflamingo, unlike Crocodile, was in the pool. He was comfortably laying out on one of the floaties that clearly wasn't built for a man of his size.

"I'm here with you at the pool, I never said I'd get in." Crocodile crossed his legs. While he regretted making a bet with Doflamingo so late at night, he was thankful of his wording.

"At least  _ look _ like you're going to the pool, no one wears 3 layers of clothing when relaxing by the water." Doflamingo put his arms behind his head. A woman came out from inside Doflamingo's Villa carrying a tray of drinks. Crocodile grabbed one.

"I don't have the proper clothes." The older man took a sip of the drink, he was pleasantly surprised at the sweetness of it.

"You can at least take off your shirt." Doflamingo grabbed one of the drinks, smiling as he always was. Crocodile sighed, standing up to undress. He took off his vest, button up, socks, and shoes. He even took the time to roll up his pants.

"There." Crocodile sat back down in the lawn chair, tossing his clothes to the side.

"Now we're talking!" Doflamingo laughed, he sat up to get a better look at Crocodile.

"Stop looking at me as if you're getting off to this." Crocodile took another sip of his drink.

"What if I am?" Doflamingo rested his head on his palm.

"Do you want me to leave?" Crocodile scowled. Doflamingo shook his head.

"Of course not! I'm just being honest." The younger man pointed at Crocodile, "Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

"No." Crocodile grabbed another drink, "I never liked short hair."

"What a shame, you'd look very good with short hair."

"And you'd look better with more hair." Crocodile took a sip.

"I suppose we all have wrong opinions." Doflamingo laid back on the pool float. Crocodile rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since Crocodile had gone to the pool, he didn't enjoy water- for obvious reasons- so it wasn't a common pastime.

"Do you swim often?" Crocodile found it quite astonishing that Doflamingo had a pool, he never would've thought a devil fruit user would use one- then again, Doflamingo was a very unique kind of person.

"Why do you think I'm so tan? I love the outdoors, Croco. Maybe if you went out more you wouldn't be so pale."

"I like to spend my free time much differently than you." Crocodile stood up, walking over to the edge of the pool, drink in hand.

"Oh? Are you coming in?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile. The older man shook his head, sitting down to just put his legs in.

"I'd rather not." Crocodile was surprised at how cold the water was. It was over 100 degrees outside but the water felt as if there was ice in it. Doflamingo got off his float, going right up to Crocodile.

"You know I'm just going to pull you in." Doflamingo smiled.

"You can try." Crocodile's demeanor was unchanged. Doflamingo put his hands on Crocodile's legs.

"Do you want me to count from three or just go?" Doflamingo was looking up at Crocodile, he held a strong grip.

"I'd actually prefer if you didn't grab me." Crocodile kicked Doflamingo in the chest. The younger man didn't let go, if anything, he got closer to Crocodiles face.

"If you kiss me I won't pull you in." Doflamingo snickered.

"If you let go I won't pour my drink on you." Crocodile put his glass over Doflamingo's face.

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Crocodile poured the drink on the younger man. Doflamingo chuckled before licking his lips.

"You're so wasteful, Croco." With one swift motion, Doflamingo pulled Crocodile into the water. Crocodile originally planned to simply phase through this attempt, but he forgot the fact Doflamingo's hands were wet.

" _ Motherfucker _ ." Crocodile was in shock of the sheer temperature of the water.

"Isn't it nice?" Doflamingo laughed, pulling Crocodile into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to kill you." The tone of Crocodile's voice held much more venom than Doflamingo had expected. To be fair, Crocodile was not only being held, but also soaking wet- two things that Crocodile despised with his entire being.

"How are you going to kill me when you're drenched?" Doflamingo let go of Crocodile.

" _ I'm going to kill you _ ." Crocodile lunged at Doflamingo, with clear intent to do so. Doflamingo easily avoided it, amused at the attempt.

"Don't be so bitter, Croco. You're the one who chose the pool over a simple kiss."

" _ Bitter _ ?  **_BITTER_ ** ?" Crocodile felt like he was going to pass out. "Doflamingo, I'm going to rip your  _ fucking _ teeth out."

"You can try." Doflamingo chuckled.

An hour had passed by the time the two men had exited the pool. The hour had been spent with Doflamingo annoying Crocodile and Crocodile cussing him out in response.

"I'm not visiting Dressrosa again." Crocodile was laying out on one of the lawn chairs, clearly exhausted.

"Really? Because you can't handle being in a pool you're never coming over again? What a weak excuse, Croco." Doflamingo laid on the chair beside him, very pleased with their evening.

"No, I'm never coming to Dressrosa again because whenever I come here you act like an annoying brat." Crocodile took a drag of his cigar.

"Are you saying in every other occasion I'm pleasurable?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile.

"Better, but I would never say you're pleasurable." Crocodile chuckled softly.

"Really?  _ Never _ ?" Doflamingo laughed.

"Never."


	4. Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo walks in on a rather difficult situation. (This one is kind of angsty, but you know how it is)

There wasn't any particular reason for Doflamingo's visit to Alabasta. It was a very last minute decision, night had fallen and it was rather late by the time the younger man arrived at Crocodile's home. Doflamingo was very familiar with the layout of the casino due to his countless visits, with this he was able to make quick work going to Crocodile's office, but was surprised to see the room vacant.

_ 'Is he already in bed? _ Doflamingo found it hard to believe Crocodile was sleeping right now. Both men often stayed up late, and while it was almost midnight, Doflamingo had a feeling the older man would still be up. Doflamingo quietly moved toward Crocodile's bedroom, entering it unnoticed.

Crocodile's room was rather large, with a king bed fitting comfortably in the room along with a set of couches and a reading nook that sat near the entrance. The room was dark, with the moon being the only light coming from the two large windows on the back wall. With that, it took Doflamingo only a moment to notice Crocodile sitting on one of the couches facing the windows. Crocodile hadn't seen Doflamingo come in.

"I was wondering where you were. You should really turn on some lights, Croco." Doflamingo smiled, walking over behind the couch. "What are you sitting in the dark for?" Doflamingo waited for a response but was only met with silence. It was then that Doflamingo realized something was off. When properly looking at Crocodile, it was clear he was slumped over with his hand resting on the side of his face. With even closer inspection, Doflamingo realized the man had been crying.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Crocodile sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Doflamingo was still trying to process what he was seeing, unable to answer.

_ 'Is he really crying?' _ This was an oddly scary thought. Doflamingo was very aware of the kind of man Crocodile was. Crocodile didn't break easily, even in difficult situations he stayed calm and collected. What in the world could make a man like that cry?

"I… was just passing by." Doflamingo kept his smile, a bad attempt at trying to act like he didn't realize what was going on. Crocodile looked at Doflamingo, his face holding a rather normal scowl but accompanied with slightly red eyes.

"Aren't you always  _ passing by _ ?" The older man gritted his teeth, clearly irritated. Doflamingo didn't know how to respond, he only stopped smiling. "Is there ever a time where you aren't trying to pester me? Hm? A time where you actually have things to do? I thought you were a  _ businessman _ . A very good one too, but I doubt a good businessman would spend so much time trying to  _ fuck _ with other people so much." Crocodile shook his head, "I'm sorry, I must've confused you with a respectable person. My bad. But hey, maybe if I keep playing along you'll get bored and finally leave me the fuck alone. I doubt it. You love this don't you? Of course you do, why am I even asking? I'm surprised you haven't already made a big deal out of this. You always do! Because you never  _ shut up _ !"

"I'm sorry." Doflamingo sat down next to Crocodile. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but he knew he had to be calm. Crocodile laughed quietly to himself.

"Are you done?" The older man looked at Doflamingo.

"Depends." Doflamingo crossed his legs, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"WHAT IS THERE TO  _ TALK _ ABOUT WITH YOU? DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING BETTER THAN ME, DOFLAMINGO. YOU AREN'T." Crocodile was practically spitting in the younger man's face.

"I never said I was, Croco." Doflamingo chuckled, "You know, when my brother was upset I always hugged him, but I'm not sure you'd like that right now." Crocodile just stared at him. Both men sat in silence, unaware of what to do. After some time, Crocodile broke the silence.

"I don't hate you."

"Hm?" Doflamingo looked at the older man.

"You just really get on my nerves sometimes." Crocodile leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I know." Doflamingo smiled. "I should've called."

"It doesn't matter, I never pick up."

"Yeah, that's a really bad habit of yours, Croco." Doflamingo chuckled lightly. It was then Doflamingo felt something on his hand, when he glanced down he saw it was Crocodiles hand resting lightly on his. While in every other situation Doflamingo would've pointed this out, he decided it would be better for both of them to just enjoy this moment quietly. So they did.


	5. Bed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile and Doflamingo talk before bed.

"What exactly do you plan on doing now?" Doflamingo looked at the man in question. Doflamingo and Crocodile were sitting in bed, calming down after a long evening.

"I plan on doing what I want to do." Crocodile adjusted his pillow, shifting further to the left side of the bed.

"Were you not doing that before?" Doflamingo simply watched. This was commonplace between them. After their evening, Crocodile would separate himself to his side of the bed and Doflamingo would make small talk as best he could before the older man shut him up. Both men found comfort in this routine.

"I was, but this is quite different." Crocodile looked at Doflamingo, "It's none of your business anyways."

"Maybe if it was, you would be doing better." Doflamingo chuckled, "Don't want to end up in prison again, aye Croco?" Crocodile rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't want to go to Impel Down I wouldn't have gone." The two men sat quietly for a brief moment.

"You should stay for breakfast this time, I think you'll like what I have prepared." Doflamingo laid back, facing Crocodile with a large grin on his face.

"Hm. I appreciate the thought, but you and I both know I'm-"

" _ Busy _ . Yeah, yeah, yeah. At this point I'm starting to think you're just saying that." Doflamingo reached out to touch Crocodile's bicep.

"I'm a busier man than you." Crocodile glared at Doflamingo, but the younger man only laughed in response.

"Most of the time, yes, but I conduct much more important business than you." Doflamingo moved closer to Crocodile, resting his head near his leg.

"That's debatable." Crocodile pushed Doflamingo's face away, making room for him to properly lay down.

"If you're not staying for breakfast, let me at least sleep close to you." Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile's arm.

"If you're going to keep trying to sleep against me, then I'm just going to leave now." Crocodile sneered.

"Come on! At least until we're done chatting, Croco." Doflamingo gripped onto Crocodile's arm tightly. "And we don't even have to chat long." Crocodile sighed, very clearly fed up with Doflamingo's clingy attitude.

"Only for a minute." Doflamingo, while surprised at Crocodile's answer, didn't hesitate to move right against Crocodile and wrap his arm around him then rest his head against his.

"Thank you." Doflamingo rested his other arm on top of Crocodile's chest, getting comfortable.

"Only for a minute." Crocodile sighed. While he never enjoyed such close affection, he knew Doflamingo did. Because of that, Crocodile found himself caving sometimes, allowing Doflamingo to get close to him, either while they were sleeping or wide awake. He wasn't sure why he allowed it, but that didn't really matter to him.

"When you sleep with women, do you let them touch you?" Doflamingo waited, but wasn't given a response. "Too personal?"

"Almost everything you ask is too personal." Crocodile shifted slightly.

"It doesn't help that everything is personal to you, Croco." Doflamingo snickered, "Why don't you ask me something?"

"Like what?" Crocodile looked at the younger man.

"I don't know, my favorite place to visit."

"Really? That's what you want me to ask?" Crocodile scowled, "What a worthless question."

"Then ask me a better one, Croco. I don't want to do everything for you." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Hm." Crocodile thought for a moment. "What's your biggest regret?"

"My biggest regret?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile, "That's a big question, Croco."

"It's an interesting one."

"I suppose it is." Doflamingo looked back at the ceiling, clearly thinking. There was a long pause before his response. "I don't regret anything."

"Really?  _ Anything _ ?" Crocodile found that hard to believe, especially with Doflamingo's life being as shaky as it was.

"The past is in the past, Croco. No point in getting emotional over hiccups down the road, I'm sure you can understand that." Doflamingo held a more calm expression than before. It was obvious he meant what he said.

"True." Crocodile closed his eyes, "Things do get better with time."

"Now it's my go. Do you trust anyone?"

"What?" Crocodile was taken aback by Doflamingo's question. He wasn't expecting something like that from him, but the answer was simple enough. "No, I don't."

"That's a shame, you must be rather lonely." Doflamingo laughed lightly.

"I don't need to rely on others to do what I want." Crocodile pushed Doflamingo away. "It's been over a minute."

"Aw, don't get so cold! I was just joking, Croco." Doflamingo didn't budge.

"It doesn't matter, it's late. I'm tired." Crocodile faced away from Doflamingo. "You should go to sleep."

"Really? Things were just getting interesting." The younger man rested his head against Crocodile's back. "You can ask me another question."

"I don't have anything to ask." Crocodile sighed.

"Then can I ask you one?"

"No."

"I'm going to ask anyways." Doflamingo put his arm around Crocodile. "You like me, right?'

"Is that really a question?" Crocodile chuckled.

"It is. I know the answer already, but I'd love to hear you say it." Doflamingo pressed his face against the older man's neck.

"No, I honestly don't like you at all." Crocodile rolled over, pushing Doflamingo away. "Stop breathing on me."

"You are such a liar, Croco!" Doflamingo laughed. "You love me."

"I don't think anyone could love someone like you." Crocodile rolled his eyes.

"Well, I like you, Croco- even if you won't say it back." Doflamingo moved back over to his side of the bed.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Crocodile chuckled.

"Don't pretend it doesn't, I can see you smiling." Doflamingo grinned. Crocodile was, in fact, smiling as Doflamingo stated.

"Go to sleep." Crocodile turned away from Doflamingo, his smile not faltering.

"Goodnight, Croco!"

"Goodnight, Doffy."


	6. Attending a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile attends one of Doflamingo's parties.

Crocodile didn't expect to see so many people. While he was aware Doflamingo had many connections, even this was quite a shock. Crocodile was attending a party, something that he would've never gone to if it wasn't for Doflamingo bugging him about it daily.

_ 'It'll be a small party- what a cheap lie.' _ Crocodile made quick work of maneuvering around the many groups of people. While he tried his best to go unnoticed, it didn't help that he towered over most people. There were people eating and conversing amongst one another, and some even dancing. Crocodile loathed it. It was too busy for him, and at this point he didn't recognize a single person- this put him on edge. It was an unsafe, chaotic environment in his eyes, but perfect for someone like Doflamingo.

Crocodile managed to escape through the back, thankful to find no one on the back balcony. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Frankly, Crocodile was on the verge of leaving, even if he hadn't even seen Doflamingo yet, it simply wasn't worth it anymore. Crocodile came to the party in a sad attempt to surprise Doflamingo, while it was very unlike him, he started to look forward to it the more the younger man talked about it. But he never expected  _ this _ .

_ 'I'll visit next week.'  _ Crocodile took out a fresh cigar from his jacket, lighting it and taking a long drag. Dressrosa was beautiful, especially from where Crocodile was standing. He was able to see the whole city as it met the coast. It was beautiful.

" _ Crocodile? _ " The older man looked over his shoulder to see a very familiar face. Donquixote Doflamingo. "When someone told me there was a tall, brooding man walking around, I thought it sounded a lot like you. I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"And I thought you said this was going to be a  _ small _ party." Crocodile faced the younger man. Doflamingo was wearing a lavender button up with black dress pants held up by an embroidered white belt. It was an oddly sophisticated look for him, especially for a party.

"This is small!" Doflamingo grinned, "I'm glad you came, it's a nice surprise, Croco."

"Is it? Don't look so happy, I'm going to be heading out. I came to show face, nothing more." Crocodile was glad he was able to see Doflamingo, but he meant it when he said he was leaving. This party seemed like an awful time- for Crocodile at least.

"No! You can't leave when you just showed up! I have some people I want to introduce you to." Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile by the shoulder, pushing him inside. "I think you'll like them."

"The last thing I'd want to do is make mutuals. The people you surround yourself with are not my kind of people." Crocodile brushed off Doflamingo's hand, but was only pushed further into the house.

"Shhh- just put on a nice face- I'll do the talking." Doflamingo leaned in close, "Maybe you could even try smiling?"

"No." Crocodile shoved Doflamingo off him. At this point, Doflamingo had dragged Crocodile towards a small group of young women.

"There you are Doffy, we were looking forward to seeing you tonight." A small blond woman seemed to be well acquainted with Doflamingo.

"Of course. This was the pirate I was talking about! Remember? The broad, scowling one?"

"Is that really what you told them?" Crocodile scowled.

"Yes, but I also told them you were handsome if that makes you feel better." Doflamingo laughed. The group of women also shared a couple laughs between themselves. Crocodile was embarrassed, but he would never let his face show that, it would only make it worse.

"Anyways, I'll let you guys chat, hm?" Doflamingo leaned against Crocodile, "Try not being so mean." And with that, Doflamingo left back into the crowd. Crocodile was still trying to process what exactly was happening. Doflamingo was trying to set him up.

"So how do you know Doffy?" Another woman tried to make conversation, but Crocodile was still caught up in his thoughts.

_ 'Is he really trying to set me up? Me?'  _ Crocodile was more offended than anything. If he wanted to get with someone, he simply would, he didn't need Doflamingo to be his wingman. Crocodile wasn't the kind of person to speak with just anyone, so this was simply appalling.

"Hm?" Crocodile looked at the group of women. He clearly hadn't been paying attention.

"How do you know Doffy? He talks about you a lot." Crocodile wasn't sure if that was something to be happy about. Doflamingo wasn't someone he wanted everyone knowing he spent time with, and if people knew just about how much  _ actual _ time they spent together, Crocodile would probably shoot himself. Doflamingo was very different from him, and maybe that's why he enjoyed his company so much. It was refreshing, even if by the end of it he had a headache.

"A mutual interest." Crocodile sighed. He was trying to come up with an excuse to leave. "Please, pardon me, I have something to take care of." A vague excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. Crocodile made his way back outside, only to see a couple talking on the balcony. He went down the stairs, going down a level where it was free of people.

__ _ 'I suppose it could've been worse.' _ Crocodile wasn't necessarily  _ disappointed _ in the party, it was just as tasteless as he expected. He was glad he at least saw Doflamingo, because now he wouldn't have to hear about how much he should've gone.

"Wow, you left much quicker than I expected." Crocodile looked over to see Doflamingo had followed him.

"What exactly were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'd talk to some people, get drunk, and I'd see you have fun for once." Doflamingo chuckled, "But you are much more difficult than that, Croco."

"We have very different definitions of fun." Crocodile put out his cigar.

"Obviously! You barely spoke to those girls- if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't even like women." Doflamingo was clearly teasing him.

"I really wouldn't trust your intuition." Crocodile chuckled, "I'm going to go, but now you can't say I never came."

"You basically didn't. I'm sorry for trying to make your life more exciting." Doflamingo walked over next to Crocodile, "I appreciate the thought though."

"Of course you do. Goodnight." Crocodile turned to leave, but was only met with a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay the night if you need to. It's quiet upstairs and no one will bother you."

"Are you really trying to get me to stay?" Crocodile looked at Doflamingo.

"Of course! I love your company, Croco." Doflamingo had a large smile on his face, "You can stay up there, doing what you please, and I'll come up to visit every once in a while- make some conversation." It was clear Doflamingo had everything planned out in his head.

"And what exactly would I be doing?" Crocodile was amused by the idea.

"I don't know- read, smoke, play cards. I have a lot of things around." Doflamingo was getting more excited by the minute.

"Hm. And let me guess, this ends with us sleeping-"

"I won't go on your side." Doflamingo held up his hand. "If you stay over, I promise- for tonight- I won't even try it."

"Really?" Crocodile smiled. Doflamingo was really trying to get him to stay.  _ Really trying _ .

"Promise." Doflamingo smiled.

"Okay. Fine." Crocodile was almost impressed. While Doflamingo often tried to negotiate with him, this was one of his best attempts yet. It was more considerate than Crocodile would normally give him credit for.

"See! Now you're having some fun, Croco." Doflamingo pat Crocodile on the back, pushing him back up the stairs.


	7. Desert Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo and Crocodile talk a stroll.

"It's so much colder at night." Doflamingo and Crocodile were walking along the border of Rainbase as it connected to the seemingly endless desert.

"Have you never been to a desert before?" Crocodile wrapped himself in his jacket, looking over at Doflamingo. Doflamingo smiled.

"Of course I have! I'm here, aren't I? Usually I experience the desert night indoors, Croco.  _ In bed _ ." The younger man kicked up some sand, stretching out his arms as if he was trying to grab it.

" _ Usually _ ? If I recall correctly, you've only visited Alabasta a grand total of 3 times." Crocodile shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to throw it in your face- when sand gets into your eyes, does it irritate them or just...merge into you?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile with a face of genuine curiosity.

"What?" The older man stopped dead in his tracks. Doflamingo bent down and picked up a handful of sand.

"Just tell me how it feels." Doflamingo threw the sand onto Crocodile's face. Crocodile didn't flinch, he only blinked a few times before chuckling to himself.

"You are so stupid." Crocodile continued walking with Doflamingo following close behind.

"So? What happened?" Doflamingo leaned over Crocodile's shoulder, "Did you feel it?"

"No." Crocodile looked at the younger man. Doflamingo seemed very happy with his response.

"Wow! Maybe your Devil Fruit isn't so bad, Croco." Doflamingo put his arm around Crocodile.

"What do you mean? My Devil Fruit is better than yours." Crocodile brushed off the younger man's hand.

"I don't know about that." Doflamingo laughed, "I think mine is better used."

"Better used? To do what? Make clothes?" Crocodile was just teasing, he was very aware of the- surprising- versatility of Doflamingo's Devil Fruit.

"That's a good idea, Croco. I'll add it to the list." Doflamingo smiled, "Well, at least I can use my abilities in all weather conditions."

"Shut it." Crocodile gritted his teeth.

"It's okay, Croco! You don't have to worry about sand getting in your eyes, isn't that something?" Doflamingo looked up at the sky, "Have you ever thought maybe that's the reason I never come here?"

"No. I always thought it was because you were incredibly lazy." Crocodile also looked up at the sky. There was nothing more beautiful than the stars seen in the desert. The sky, while dark, was painted many shades of purple and blue, and the stars were scattered like spilt paint on the horizon. It was a stunning sight to say the least.

"Don't act like you want me visiting you anyways. You would complain." Doflamingo and Crocodile had stopped walking. They both were admiring the scenery.

"I can't say that you're wrong." Crocodile put out his cigar, throwing it on the ground, "But it would be nice if you put in the effort."

"Oh? Really?" Doflamingo looked at the older man.

"Don't look at me like that." Crocodile scowled. Doflamingo had a large grin on his face, larger than usual.

"How do you expect me to look after you say something so sweet to me, Croco?" The younger man put his hand on Crocodile's shoulder.

"That wasn't sweet." Crocodile shook his head.

"Then what would you consider to be sweet?" Doflamingo tilted his head.

"I'm sure you'd love to hear me answer that." Crocodile chuckled lightly.

"You're right! I would." Doflamingo pulled Crocodile against him, "I'll say something sweet to you. Your laugh- real laugh might I add- is the best laugh I've ever heard in my life. And that's including my own."

"You're a horrible liar." Crocodile was just saying that, in fact, he was almost sure Doflamingo  _ wasn't _ lying. That was a puzzling thought that made his face turn hot.

"I'm not lying! I promise I'm not." Doflamingo held up his hand as if trying to prove his point. Crocodile didn't respond, he simply continued to observe the sky. "Well, even if you don't believe me, I stand by what I said, Croco."

The two men stood there quietly for a few moments. During those moments, the soft breeze could be heard around them.

"I admire your confidence in expressing yourself." Crocodile spoke his words calmy, averting his gaze from the sky to the city behind them.

"Really?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile.

"Yes.  _ Really _ ." Crocodile laughed gingerly, "That's all you're going to get out of me."

"You're making me blush, Croco." Doflamingo smiled, "You know, you're rather confident too."

"Less so." Crocodile looked at the younger man. Doflamingo was looking at the ground, the smile on his face was one of comfort. "But, thank you."

"Of course." Doflamingo looked at Crocodile. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but only closed it.

"Are you alright?" Crocodile was shocked to see Doflamingo act so timid.

"I'm actually quite delighted, Croco." The younger man sighed.

"You don't sound like it."

"No! I am! I promise." Doflamingo laughed, "God, how many times have I promised you something?"

"Too many times." Crocodile smiled.

"I've kept all of them though, haven't I?" Doflamingo looked at Crocodile, "I'm sure I have."

"No, but does anyone keep their promises?"

"I suppose not… but I like to try too." Both men looked at the sky one last time.

"We should get back." Crocodile turned towards the city.

"Yes- we should do this more often, Croco. Walking together. I like it." Doflamingo followed.

"Of course you do." The older man smiled ever so slightly, "I like it too."

"Crocodile."

"Hm?" Crocodile was taken aback by the use of his full name.

"Let's spend more time together, after you take over Alabasta,  _ okay _ ?" Doflamingo had a soft expression on his face.

" _ Okay. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet 🥺


End file.
